wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXVII
Szedł tedy Krzywonos z Białocerkwi na Skwirę i Pohrebyszcze ku Machnówce, a gdzie przeszedł, ginęły nawet ślady ludzkiego życia. Kto do niego nie przystał, pod nożem ginął. Palono nawet zboża na pniu, lasy i sady, a książę tymczasem prowadził na swoją rękę zniszczenie. Po wycięciu Pohrebyszcz i krwawym chrzcie, jaki pan Baranowski Niemirowowi sprawił, wygniotły jeszcze wojska kilkanaście znacznych watah i stanęły obozem pod Rajgrodem, gdyż miesiąc to już upływał, jak nie zsiadały z konia, i trud je nadwątlił, i śmierć je znacznie umniejszyła. Trzeba było odpocząć, gdy ręce tych kosiarzy od krwawej kośby pomdlały. Wahał się nawet książę i rozmyślał, czyby nie pójść na czas jakiś do spokojniejszego kraju dla odpoczynku i pomnożenia wojsk, a zwłaszcza koni, które podobniejsze były do szkieletów zwierzęcych niż do żywych stworzeń, gdyż od miesiąca ziarna nie zaznały, stratowaną trawą tylko żyjąc. A wtem po tygodniowym postoju dano znać, że posiłki idą. Książę zaraz wyjechał na spotkanie – i istotnie spotkał pana Janusza Tyszkiewicza, wojewodę kijowskiego, który nadchodził w półtora tysiąca ludzi dobrych, a z nim pan Krzysztof Tyszkiewicz, podsędek bracławski, młody pan Aksak, prawie pacholę jeszcze, z dobrze okrytą własną chorągiewką usarską i wiele szlachty, jako panowie Sieniutowie, Połubińscy, Żytyńscy, Jełowiccy, Kierdeje, Bohusławscy, jedni z pocztami, drudzy bez, razem całej siły blisko dwa tysiące koni prócz czeladzi. Ucieszył się więc książę bardzo i wdzięcznie pana wojewodę do swej kwatery zaprosił, który nie mógł się oddziwić jej ubóstwu i prostocie. Bo książę, o ile w Łubniach żył po królewsku, o tyle na wyprawach, chcąc przykład dać żołnierstwu, żadnych wygód sobie nie pozwalał. Stał więc w jednej izbie, do której pan wojewoda kijowski zaledwie mógł się z powodu swej ogromnej tuszy przez wąskie drzwi przecisnąć, aż się kazał rękodajnemu z tyłu pchać. W izbie prócz stołu, ław drewnianych i tapczana okrytego skórą końską nie było nic więcej, jeno jeszcze siennik przy drzwiach, na którym sypiał pacholik zawsze do posług gotowy. Ta prostota zdziwiła bardzo wojewodę, któren wygodę lubił i z kobiercami się woził. Wszedł tedy i ze zdumieniem na księcia poglądał dziwiąc się, jak mógł tak wielki duch mieścić się w takiej prostocie i takim ubóstwie. Widywał on czasem księcia na sejmach w Warszawie, był mu nawet z dala pokrewnym, ale go bliżej nie znał. Dopiero gdy z nim mówić począł, poznał zaraz, że ma z nadzwyczajnym człowiekiem do czynienia. I on, stary senator i stary żołnierz rubacha, któren kolegów senatorów po ramieniu klepał, księciu Dominikowi Zasławskiemu mówił: „Mój łaskawco!”, i z samym królem był poufale, nie mógł się na takową poufałość z Wiśniowieckim zdobyć, chociaż książę przyjął go uprzejmie, bo był mu wdzięczen za posiłki. – Mości wojewodo – rzekł – Bogu chwała, iżeście przybyli ze świeżym ludem, bom też już ostatnim tchem gonił. – Widziałem ja po żołnierzach waszej książęcej mości, iż się napracowali, niebożęta, co i mnie trapi niemało, gdyżem tu z prośbą przybył, byś wasza książęca mość na ratunek mnie pośpieszył. – A czy pilno? – Periculum in mora, periculum in mora! Nadciągnęło hultajstwa kilkadziesiąt tysięcy, a nad nimi Krzywonos, któren jakom słyszał, na waszą książęcą mość był komenderowany, ale dostawszy języka, iżeś wasza książęca mość ku Konstantynowu ruszył, tam pociągnął, a teraz po drodze mnie Machnówkę obległ i takie spustoszenie poczynił, iż żaden język tego wypowiedzieć nie jest w możności. – Słyszałem ja o Krzywonosie i tum go czekał, ale skoro mnie minął, widzę, że sam go szukać muszę. Istotnie, rzecz nie cierpi zwłoki. Siła w Machnówce jest załogi? – Jest w zamku dwieście Niemców bardzo dobrych, którzy wytrzymają jeszcze czas jakiś. Ale co najgorzej, to iż do miasta zjechało się sporo szlachty z rodzinami, miasto zaś, jeno wałem i częstokołem obronne, długo oporu stawiać nie może. – Istotnie, rzecz nie cierpi zwłoki – powtórzył książę. A potem zwróciwszy się ku pacholikowi: – Żeleński! – rzekł – biegaj po pułkowników. Wojewoda kijowski siadł tymczasem na ławie i sapał; trochę się przy tym za wieczerzą oglądał, gdyż był głodny, a lubił jeść dobrze. Wtem rozległy się zbrojne stąpania i weszli oficerowie książęcy – czarni, wychudli, brodaci, z pozapadanymi oczyma, ze śladami niewypowiedzianych trudów na twarzy. Skłonili się w milczeniu księciu, gościom i czekali, co powie. – Mości panowie – rzekł książę – czy konie u toków? – Tak jest. – Gotowe? – Jako zawsze. – To dobrze. Za godzinę ruszamy na Krzywonosa. – Hę? – rzekł wojewoda kijowski i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na pana Krzysztofa, podsędka bracławskiego. A książę mówił dalej: – Imć Poniatowski i Wierszułł ruszą pierwsi. Za nimi pójdzie Baranowski z dragonią, a w godzinę żeby mi i armaty Wurcla wyszły. Pułkownicy skłoniwszy się opuścili izbę i po chwili rozległy się trąbki grające wsiadanego. Wojewoda kijowski takiego pośpiechu się nie spodziewał, a nawet sobie nie życzył, gdyż był zmęczony i zdrożony. Liczył on na to, że z dzionek u księcia wypocznie i jeszcze zdąży – a tu przychodziło zaraz, nie śpiąc, nie jedząc, na koń siadać. – Mości książę – rzekł – a czy zajdą żołnierze wasi do Machnówki, bo widziałem, strasznie fatigati, a to droga daleka. – Niech waszą mość o to głowa nie boli. Jak na śpiewanie idą oni na bitwę. – Widzę ja to, widzę. Siarczysty żołnierz, ale bo to..: i mój lud podrożony. – Mówiłeś wasza mość: periculum in mora. – Tak jest, ale może by przez noc odpocząć. My spod Chmielnika idziemy. – Mości wojewodo, my z Łubniów, z Zadnieprza. – Cały dzień byliśmy w drodze. – My cały miesiąc. To rzekłszy książę wyszedł, by osobiście szyk pochodowy sprawić, a wojewoda oczy na podsędka, pana Krzysztofa, wytrzeszczył, dłońmi po kolanach uderzył i mówił: – Ot, mam, czegom chciał. Dalibóg, oni mnie tu głodem zamorzą. O! to w gorącej wodzie kąpani. Przychodzę o pomoc, myślę, że po wielkich molestacjach za dwa, trzy dni ruszą, a tu i odetchnąć nie dadzą. Niechże ich kaduk porwie! Puślisko mi nogę przetarło, co mi je zdrajca pachołek źle przypiął, w brzuchu mi kruczy... niechże ich kaduk porwie! Machnówka Machnówką, a brzuch brzuchem ! Jam też stary żołnierz, więcej jam może od nich wojny zażywał – ale nie tak łap, cap! To diabły, nie ludzie: nie śpią, nie jedzą –tylko się biją. Jak mi Bóg miły, tak oni nigdy nie jedzą. Widziałeś, panie Krzysztofie, tych pułkowników – czy nie wyglądają jak spectra? co? – Ale fantazja u nich ognista – odpowiedział pan Krzysztof, który żołnierz był zamiłowany. – Miły Boże! ile to zamieszania i nieładu po innych obozach, gdy ruszać przyjdzie! ile bieganiny, szykowania wozów, posyłania po konie!... a tu – słyszycie waszmość? – oto już lekkie chorągwie wychodzą! – A juści, że tak jest! Desperacja! – mówił wojewoda. A młody pan Aksak dłonie swoje chłopięce złożył: – Ach, wielki to wódz! ach, wielki to wojennik! – mówił z uniesieniem. – U waści mleko pod nosem! – huknął na niego wojewoda. – Cunctator także był wielki wódz!... rozumiesz wasze? Wtem wszedł książę: – Mości panowie, na koń! ruszamy! Wojewoda nie wytrzymał. – Każże, wasza książęca mość, dać coś zjeść, bom głodny! – wykrzyknął z wybuchem złego humoru. – A, mój mości wojewodo! – rzekł książę śmiejąc się i biorąc go w ramiona – wybaczcie, wybaczcie, całym sercem, ale na wojnie człek o tych rzeczach zapomina. – A co, panie Krzysztofie? czy nie mówiłem, że oni nic nie jedzą? – rzecze wojewoda zwracając się do podsędka bracławskiego. Ale wieczerza niedługo trwała i w parę godzin później nawet i piechoty wyszły już z Rajgrodu. Ciągnęły wojska na Winnicę i Lityń ku Chmielnikowi. Po drodze natknął się Wierszułł na zagonek tatarski w Sawerówce, który wraz z panem Wołodyjowskim wygnietli do szczętu, oswobodziwszy kilkaset dusz jasyru, samych prawie dziewcząt. Tamże rozpoczynał się już kraj spustoszony, pełen śladów Krzywonosowej ręki. Strzyżawka była spalona, a ludność jej wymordowana w straszny sposób. Widocznie nieszczęśnicy stawili opór Krzywonosowi, za który dziki wódz oddał ich mieczom i płomieniom. U wejścia do wsi wisiał na dębie sam pan Strzyżowski, którego ludzie Tyszkiewicza zaraz poznali. Wisiał nagi zupełnie, a na piersiach miał okropny naszyjnik złożony z głów ponawłóczonych na powróz. Były to głowy jego sześciorga dziatek i żony. W samej wsi, spalonej zresztą do szczętu, ujrzały chorągwie po obu stronach drogi długi szereg „świec” kozackich, to jest ludzi z wzniesionymi nad głową rękoma, poprzywiązywanych do żerdzi wbitych w ziemię, obwiniętych słomą, oblanych smołą i zapalonych od dłoni. Większa ich część miała poupalane tylko ręce; gdyż deszcz przeszkodził widocznie dalszemu gorzeniu. Ale straszne były to trupy z powykrzywianymi twarzami, wyciągające ku niebu czarne kikuty. Zapach zgnilizny rozchodził się dokoła. Nad słupami kotłowały się chorowody wron i kawek, które za zbliżeniem się wojska zrywały się z wrzaskiem z bliższych słupów, by siąść na dalszych. Kilka wilków pomknęło przed chorągwiami ku zaroślom. Wojska posuwały się w milczeniu straszliwą aleją i liczyły „świece”. Było ich trzysta kilkadziesiąt. Minęli wreszcie ową nieszczęsną wioskę i odetchnęli świeżym powietrzem polnym. Ale ślady zniszczenia szły dalej. Była to pierwsza połowa lipca. Zboża już prawie dochodziły, spodziewano się bowiem wczesnych żniw. Ale całe łany były częścią spalone, częścią stratowane, zwikłane, wdeptane w ziemię. Zdawać by się mogło, że huragan przeszedł przez niwy. Jakoż i przeszedł po nich huragan najgroźniejszy ze wszystkich – wojny domowej. Żołnierze książęcy widzieli nieraz żyzne okolice spustoszałe po napadzie Tatarów, ale podobnej zgrozy, podobnej wściekłości zniszczenia nie widzieli nigdy w życiu. Lasy popalono tak samo jak zboża. Gdzie ogień drzew nie pożarł, tam odarł z nich ognistym językiem liść i korę, opalił oddechem, odymił, poczernił – i drzewa więc sterczały jak szkielety. Pan wojewoda kijowski patrzył i oczom nie wierzył. Miedziaków, Zhar, Futory, Słoboda – jedno zgliszcze! Gdzieniegdzie chłopi uciekli do Krzywonosa, kobiety zaś i dzieci poszły w jasyr owego zagonu ordy, który Wierszułł z Wołodyjowskim wygnietli. Na ziemi pustosz, na niebie zaś stada wron, kruków, kawek, sępów, które pozlatywały się, Bóg wie skąd, na kozacze żniwo... Ślady przejścia wojsk stawały się coraz świeższe. Napotykano raz w raz złamane wozy, trupy bydlęce i ludzkie jeszcze nie popsute, potłuczone garnki, miedziane kotły, wory z zamokłą mąką, zgliszcza jeszcze dymiące, stogi świeżo napoczęte i rozrzucone. Książę parł chorągwie ku Chmielnikowi, nie dając im odetchnąć, stary zaś wojewoda za głowę się chwytał powtarzając żałośnie: – Moja Machnówka! moja Machnówka! widzę już, iż nie zdążymy. Tymczasem w Chmielniku przyszła wiadomość, że nie sam stary Krzywonos, ale syn jego Machnówkę w kilkanaście tysięcy ludzi oblega i że on to naczynił tak nieludzkich spustoszeń po drodze. Miasto, wedle tego, co głosiły wieści, było już zdobyte, Kozacy dostawszy go wyrżnęli w pień szlachtę i Żydów, szlachcianki zaś pobrali do swego taboru, gdzie oczekiwał je los gorszy od śmierci. Ale zameczek pod wodzą pana Lwa bronił się jeszcze. Kozacy szturmowali go z klasztoru bernardynów, w którym wysiekli zakonników. Pan Lew, goniąc ostatkiem sił i prochów, nie obiecywał się dłużej trzymać nad jedną noc. Zostawił więc książę piechoty, działa i główne siły wojska, którym kazał iść do Bystrzyka, sam zaś z wojewodą, panem Krzysztofem, panem Aksakiem, we dwa tysiące komunika na pomoc skoczył. Stary wojewoda już hamował, bo głowę stracił: „Machnówka przepadła, przyjdziemy za późno! lepiej poniechać, a innych miejsc bronić i w prezydia je zaopatrzyć” – powtarzał. Ale książę nie chciał słuchać. Pan podsędek bracławski naglił, a wojska rwały się do boju. „Skorośmy tu przyszli, nie odejdziemy bez krwi” – mówili pułkownicy. I ruszono naprzód. Aż w pół mili od Machnówki kilkunastu jeźdźców pędząc co koń wyskoczy zabiegło wojsku drogę. Był to pan Lew z towarzyszami. Ujrzawszy go wojewoda kijowski odgadł natychmiast, co się stało. – Zamek zdobyty! – krzyknął. – Tak jest! – odpowiedział pan Lew i w tejże chwili omdlał, bo był posieczony i postrzelany, więc krew go uszła. Ale inni poczęli opowiadać, co się stało. Niemców na murach wybito do nogi, gdyż woleli umierać niż się poddawać; pan Lew przebił się przez gęstwę czerni i wyłamane bramy, wszelako w izbach na wieży broniło się kilkudziesięciu szlachty – tym należało śpieszny dać ratunek. Ruszono więc z kopyta. Po chwili ukazało się na górze miasto i zamek, a nad nimi ciężka chmura dymów od wszczętego pożaru. Dzień już zapadał. Na niebie paliły się olbrzymie zorze purpurowe i złote, które wojska zrazu za łunę poczytały. Przy tych blaskach widać było pułki Zaporożców i zbite masy czerni płynące przez bramy na spotkanie wojsk tym śmielej, że nikt w mieście nie wiedział o przybyciu księcia, sądzono bowiem, że sam tylko wojewoda kijowski nadciąga z odsieczą. Znać wódka oślepiła ich zupełnie albo świeże zdobycie zamku natchnęło pychą niezmierną, gdyż śmiało zstąpili z góry i dopiero na równinie poczęli się szykować do bitwy ź ochotą wielką, grzmiąc w kotły i litaury. Na ten widok okrzyk radości wyrwał się ze wszystkich polskich piersi, a pan wojewoda kijowski miał sposobność po raz wtóry podziwiać sprawność chorągwi książęcych. Zatrzymawszy się na widok kozactwa, stanęły od razu w szyku bojowym, ciężka jazda we środku, lekkie na skrzydłach, tak iż nic nie należało poprawiać i można było z miejsca zaczynać. – Panie Krzysztofie, co to za lud! – rzekł wojewoda. – Od razu stanęli w ordynku. Mogliby oni i bez wodza bitwy staczać. Książę wszelako, jako wódz przezorny, przelatywał z buławą w ręku między chorągwiami od skrzydła do skrzydła, opatrywał, ostatnie dawał rozkazy. Zorze odbijały się w jego srebrnym pancerzu i podobny był do jasnego płomienia latającego między szeregami, ile że śród ciemnych zbroic sam jeden świecił mocno. Stanęły tedy: w środku, w pierwszej linii trzy chorągwie – pierwsza, którą sam wojewoda kijowski sprawował, druga młodego pana Aksaka, trzecia pana Krzysztofa Tyszkiewicza; za nimi, w drugiej linii, dragonia pod panem Baranowskim, a wreszcie olbrzymia husaria książęca – przy niej jako sprawca pan Skrzetuski. Skrzydła zajęli Wierszułł, Kuszel i Poniatowski. Armaty nie było, gdyż Wurcel został w Bystrzyku. Książę poskoczył do wojewody i buławą skinął. – Za swoje krzywdy poczynaj wasza mość najpierwszy. Wojewoda z kolei machnął buzdyganem – pochylili się żołnierze w kulbakach i ruszyli. A zaraz po sposobie prowadzenia chorągwi można było poznać, iż wojewoda, choć ciężki i kunktator, bo wiekiem przygnieciony, przecie żołnierz jest doświadczony i mężny. Nie zerwał on z miejsca chorągwi do największego impetu, by sił oszczędzić, ale prowadził z wolna, powiększając pęd w miarę, jak ku nieprzyjacielowi się zbliżał. Sam też biegł w pierwszym szeregu z buzdyganem w ręku, pacholik mu tylko pod ręką trzymał koncerz długi i ciężki, nie za ciężki jednak na jego rękę. Czerń też sypnęła się ku chorągwi piechotą, z kosami i cepami, by pierwszy impet powstrzymać i Zaporożcom atak ułatwić. Gdy więc nie dzieliło ich więcej nad kilkadziesiąt kroków, poznali wojewodę machnowiczanie po olbrzymim wzroście i tuszy, a poznawszy wołać poczęli: – Hej, jaśnie wielmożny wojewodo, żniwa bliskie, czemu to poddanym wychodzić nie każesz? Czołem, jasny pane! już my ci ten brzuch przewiercimy. I grad kul posypał się na chorągiew, ale szkody nie uczynił, bo szła już jak wicher. Zderzyli się tedy mocno. Rozległ się stukot cepów i brzęk kos o pancerze, krzyki i jęki. Kopie otwarły bramę w zbitej masie czerni, przez którą rozhukane konie wpadły jak orkan tratując, przewalając, miażdżąc. I jako na łące, gdy stanie szereg kosiarzy, bujna trawa znika przed nimi, a oni idą naprzód, machając drągami od kos, tak właśnie pod cięciami mieczów szeroka ławica czerni zwężała się, topniała, nikła, a parta piersiami końskimi, nie mogąc ustać na miejscu, poczęła się kolebać. Wreszcie zagrzmiał krzyk: „Ludy, spasajtes!”, i cała masa, rzucając kosy, cepy, widły, samopały, rzuciła się w dzikim popłochu na stojące w tyle pułki Zaporożców. Ale Zaporożcy bojąc się, by uciekający tłum nie zawichrzył ich szeregów, nadstawili mu spisy, więc czerń widząc tę zaporę rzuciła się z wyciem rozpaczliwym w obie strony, wnet jednak zegnali ją na nowo Kuszel i Poniatowski, którzy od skrzydeł książęcych właśnie ruszyli. A zaś wojewoda idąc po trupach czerni stanął w obliczu Zaporożców i gnał ku nim, oni zaś ku niemu, chcąc na impet impetem odpowiedzieć. I tak właśnie uderzyli się o siebie jako dwie fale z przeciwnych stron idące, które przy zderzeniu grzebień pienisty utworzą. Tak konie wspięły się przed końmi, jeźdźcy jak wał, a szable nad wałem jak piana. I poznał wojewoda, że to nie z czernią robota, ale z ciętym i wyćwiczonym żołnierzem zaporoskim. Dwie linie parły się wzajem, gięły, jedna drugiej przegiąć nie mogąc. Trup padał gęsty, bo tam mąż uderzał na męża, miecz na miecz. Sam wojewoda, zasadziwszy za pas buzdygan, a porwawszy koncerz od pacholika, pracował w pocie czoła, sapiąc jak miech kowalski. Przy nim dwóch panów Sieniutów, panowie Kierdeje, Bohusławscy, Jełowiccy i Połubińscy uwijali się jak w ukropie. Ale po stronie kozackiej srożył się najbardziej Iwan Burdabut, z kalnickiego pułku podpułkownik, Kozak olbrzymiej siły i statury, tym straszniejszy, że i konia miał takiego, który na równi z panem walczył. Niejeden tedy towarzysz zdarł rumaka i cofnął się, by się z owym centaurem nie spotkać, szerzącym śmierć i spustoszenie. Skoczyli ku niemu bracia Sieniutowie, ale koń Burdabutowy schwycił młodszego, Andrzeja, zębami za twarz i zmiażdżył ją w mgnieniu oka, co widząc starszy, Rafał, ciął bestię nad oczyma. Zranił ją, ale nie zabił, bo szabla na guz mosiężny na naczółku trafiła. Jemu zaś Burdabut w tej chwili wepchnął sztych pod brodę i życia go zbawił. Tak polegli obaj bracia, panowie Sieniutowie, i leżeli w pozłocistych pancerzach w kurzawie, pod kopytami rumaków; zaś Burdabut rzucił się jak płomień w dalsze szeregi i porwał zaraz kniazia Połubińskiego, szesnastoletnie pacholę, któremu odciął prawe ramię wraz z ręką. Widząc to, pan Urbański chciał pomścić śmierć krewniaka i w samą twarz Burdabutowi z pistoletu wypalił, ale chybił, ucho mu tylko odstrzelił i krwią go oblał. Straszny był wtedy Burdabut i jego koń, obaj czarni jak noc, obaj krwią zlani, obaj z dzikimi oczyma i rozdętymi nozdrzami, szalejący jak burza. Nie wybiegał się od śmierci z jego ręki i pan Urbański, któremu głowę jak kat jednym zamachem uciął, i stary, ośmdziesiątletni pan Żytyński, i dwóch panów Nikczemnych – a inni cofać się poczęli z przerażeniem; zwłaszcza że za Burdabutem błyskało sto innych szabel zaporoskich i sto spis w krwi już zmoczonych. Dojrzał na koniec dziki watażka wojewodę i wydawszy okropny okrzyk radości rzucił się ku niemu obalając po drodze konie i jeźdźców, a wojewoda się nie cofał. Dufając w siłę niepospolitą, sapnął jak ranny odyniec, wzniósł koncerz nad głową i wspiąwszy konia ku Burdabutowi skoczył. I byłby pewnie nadszedł ostatni kres jego, pewno już Parka w nożyce nić jego żywota schwyciła, którą potem w Okrzei przecięła, gdyby nie Silnicki, pacholik szlachecki, któren jak błyskawica na watażkę się rzucił i wpół go chwycił, nim szablą został przeszyty. Bo gdy się Burdabut z nim zabawiał, krzyknęli panowie Kierdeje o ratunek dla wojewody; wnet skoczyło kilkadziesiąt ludzi, którzy go od watażki przedzielili, zaczem bitwa zawiązała się zacięta. Ale zmorzony pułk wojewodzin począł się już uginać pod przemocą zaporoską, cofać się i mieszać, gdy pan Krzysztof, podsędek bracławski, i pan Aksak ze świeżymi chorągwiami nadbiegli. Wprawdzie i nowe pułki zaporoskie ruszyły w tej chwili do boju, ale przecie poniżej stał jeszcze książę z dragonami Baranowskiego i husarią pana Skrzetuskiego, którzy dotychczas nie brali w potrzebie udziału. Zawrzała więc na nowo krwawa rzeźba, a tymczasem mrok już zapadał. Lecz pożar ogarnął skrajne domy miasta. Łuna oświeciła pobojowisko i widać było doskonale obie linie, polską i kozacką, łamiące się pod górą, widać było barwy proporców i nawet twarze. Już też pan Wierszułł, pan Poniatowski i pan Kuszel byli także w ogniu i pracy, bo starłszy czerń, bili się na skrzydłach kozackich, które pod ich naciskiem poczęły cofać się ku górze. Długa linia walczących wygięła się dwoma końcami ku miastu i poczęła wyginać się coraz bardziej, bo gdy skrzydła polskie awansowały, środek, party przez przeważne siły kozackie, ustępował ku księciu. Poszły trzy nowe pułki kozackie, by go rozerwać, ale w tej chwili książę pchnął dragonów pana Baranowskiego i ci pokrzepili siły walczących. Przy księciu została sama husaria – z daleka, rzekłbyś: bór ciemny, co prosto z pola wyrasta, groźna ławica żelaznych mężów, koni i kopii. Powiew wieczorny szeleścił nad nimi proporcami, a oni stali cicho, nie rwąc się bez rozkazu do boju – cierpliwi, bo wytrawni i w tylu bitwach doświadczeni, i wiedzący, że ich udział krwawy nie minie. Między nimi książę, w srebrnej zbroi, ze złotą buławą w ręku, wytężał oczy na bitwę – a z lewej strony pan Skrzetuski trochę bokiem na końcu stojący. Rękaw, jako porucznik, na ramieniu zawinął i trzymając w potężnej, gołej do łokcia ręce koncerz zamiast buzdygana, czekał spokojnie komendy. A książę lewą dłonią oczy przeciw pożarowi nakrył i patrzył na bitwę. Środek polskiego półksiężyca obsuwał się z wolna ku niemu, zmagany przez przemoc, bo nie na długo wsparł go pan Baranowski, ten sam, któren Niemirów wyciął. Widział więc książę jak na dłoni pracę ciężką żołnierzy. Wydłużona błyskawica szabel to wznosiła się nad czarną linią głów, to nikła w zamachach. Konie bez jeźdźców wypadały z tej ławy walczących i rżąc biegły po równinie z rozwianymi grzywami, na tle pożaru do bestii piekielnych podobne. Czasem chorągiew kraśna powiewająca nad ciżbą zapadała nagle w tłum, by nie podnieść się więcej. Ale wzrok księcia biegł poza linię walczących, aż na górę ku miastu, gdzie na czele dwóch pułków wybranych stał sam młody Krzywonos czekając na chwilę, by się rzucić w środek walczących i złamać nadwątlone szyki polskie zupełnie. Skoczył nareszcie biegnąc ze strasznym krzykiem wprost na dragonów Baranowskiego, ale na tę chwilę czekał także i książę. – Prowadź! – krzyknął do Skrzetuskiego. Skrzetuski koncerz w górę podniósł i żelazna nawała ruszyła naprzód. Nie biegli długo, bo linia bojowa zbliżyła się do nich znacznie. Dragoni Baranowskiego rozstąpili się z błyskawiczną szybkością w prawo i lewo, by przystęp husarii do Kozaków otworzyć, oni zaś runęli przez te wrota całym ciężarem na zwycięskie już sotnie Krzywonosowe. – Jarema! Jarema! – zawołali husarze. – Jarema! – powtórzyło całe wojsko. Straszne imię dreszczem trwogi ścisnęło serca Zaporożców. W tej chwili dopiero poznali, iż to nie wojewoda kijowski, lecz sam książę dowodzi. Zresztą nie mogli oni stawić oporu husarii, która samym swoim ciężarem druzgotała ich tak, jak walący się mur druzgoce stojących pod nim ludzi. Jedynym ratunkiem dla nich było rozstąpić się na obie strony, puścić husarię przez siebie i z boków na nią uderzyć; ale te boki były już pilnowane przez dragonię i przez lekkie chorągwie Wierszułła, Kuszla i Poniatowskiego, którzy spędziwszy skrzydła kozackie zepchnęli je w środek. Teraz postać walki zmieniła się, bo owe lekkie chorągwie utworzyły jakby ulicę, środkiem której lecieli w szalonym zapędzie husarze gnąc, łamiąc, pchając, waląc ludzi i konie, a przed nimi uciekało z rykiem i wyciem kozactwo ku górze i miastu. Gdyby skrzydło Wierszułła zdołało się zejść ze skrzydłem Poniatowskiego, byliby otoczeni i wycięci do szczętu. Wszelako ni Wierszułł, ni Poniatowski nie mogli tego dokonać dla zbytniej nawały uciekających, bili więc tylko z boku, aż ręce od cięć im mdlały. Młody Krzywonos, choć mężny i dziki, gdy zrozumiał, że własne niedoświadczenie przychodzi mu takiemu wodzowi, jak książę, przeciwstawić, stracił całkiem głowę i umykał na czele innych ku miastu. Uciekającego spostrzegł pan Kuszel, z boku stojący, który na krótką metę tylko widział, przyskoczył więc koniem i w pysk młodego watażkę szablą trzasnął. Nie zabił, bo ostrze wstrzymała podpinka, ale zalał go krwią i tym bardziej serca pozbawił. Wszelako o mało sam czynu tego życiem nie przypłacił, bo w tej chwili rzucił się na niego Burdabut na czele resztek kalnickiego pułku. Dwakroć próbował on stawić czoło husarzom, ale dwakroć, jakoby siłą nadprzyrodzoną odparty i rozgromiony, musiał ustępować wraz z innymi. W końcu sprawiwszy ostatki postanowił z boku na Kuszla uderzyć i przez jego dragonów na wolne się pole wydostać. Nim jednak zdołał ich rozerwać, zapchała się owa droga wiodąca ku miastu i górze tak dalece, że szybka ucieczka stała się niemożliwą. Husarze wobec tego natłoku ludzi wstrzymali impet i skruszywszy kopie, mieczami ciąć tłumy poczęli. Zapanowała walka zmieszana, bezładna, dzika, bezpardonowa, wrząca w tłoku, zgiełku, gorącu, wśród wyziewów ludzkich i końskich. Trup padał na trupa, kopyta końskie grzęzły w drgających ciałach. Gdzieniegdzie masy tak skłębiły się, że nie było miejsca na zamach dla szabli; tam bito się głowniami, nożami i pięściami, konie poczęły kwiczeć. Tu i owdzie ozwały się głosy: „Pomyłujte, Lachy!” Głosy te wzmagały się, mnożyły, zagłuszały brzęk mieczów, zgrzyt żelaza o kości, chrapanie i straszną czkawkę konających. „Pomyłujte, pany!” – rozlegało się coraz żałośniej, ale miłosierdzie nie świeciło nad tą ławicą walczących; jak słońce nad burzą świecił im pożar. Jeden Burdabut na czele swoich kalnickich ludzi o miłosierdzie nie prosił. Brakło mu miejsca do walki, więc czynił sobie rum nożem. Starł się naprzód z brzuchatym panem Dzikiem i pchnąwszy go w brzuch, z konia zwalił, a ten krzyknąwszy: „O Jezu!”, już się więcej spod kopyt, które mu tratowały wnętrzności, nie podniósł. Wtedy zaraz przybyło miejsca, więc Burdabut już szablą rozrąbał głowę z hełmem towarzyszowi Sokolskiemu, potem obalił razem z końmi panów Pryjama i Certowicza; miejsce otworzyło się szersze. Młody Zenobiusz Skalski ciął go w głowę, ale szabla zwinęła mu się w ręku i uderzyła płazem, watażka zaś, jego pięścią na odlew w twarz uderzywszy, zabił na miejscu. Ludzie kalniccy szli za nim siekąc i gindżałami kłując. ''Charakternik! charakternik!” – poczęli wołać husarze. „Żelazo się jego nie ima! Mąż szalony!” On zaś istotnie miał pianę na wąsach, a wściekłość w oczach. Dojrzał nareszcie Skrzetuskiego i poznawszy oficera po odwiniętym rękawie, runął na niego. Wszyscy dech zatrzymali w piersiach i bitwę przerwali patrząc na walkę dwóch najstraszliwszych rycerzy. Pan Jan się bowiem wołaniem: „Charakternik!”, nie strwożył – ale gniew zawrzał mu w duszy na widok tylu spustoszeń, zgrzytnął więc zębem i z furią natarł na watażkę. Zwarli się więc, aż konie na zadach przysiadły. Rozległ się świst żelaza i nagle szabla watażki rozleciała się w kawałki pod cięciem polskiego koncerza. Już się zdawało, że żadna moc nie wyratuje Burdabuta, gdy on skoczył, sczepił się z panem Skrzetuskim tak, iż obaj jedno zdawali się tworzyć ciało – i nożem nad gardłem husarza błysnął. Teraz Skrzetuskiemu śmierć stanęła w oczach, bo ciąć już mieczem nie mógł. Ale szybki jak błyskawica puścił miecz, który na rzemyku zawisł, a ręką za rękę watażki chwycił. Przez chwilę dwie te ręce drgały konwulsyjnie w powietrzu, ale żelazny to musiał być uścisk pana Skrzetuskiego, bo watażka zawył jak wilk i w oczach wszystkich nóż wypadł mu ze zdrętwiałych palców jak wyłuskwione ziarno z kłosa. Wtedy Skrzetuski rękę zgniecioną mu puścił i za kark ucapiwszy przygiął straszny łeb aż do kuli kulbaki, lewą zaś dłonią buzdygan zza pasa wychwycił, gruchnął raz, drugi – watażka zacharczał i spadł z konia. Jęknęli na ten widok ludzie kalniccy i biegli pomścić – w tej chwili jednakże rzuciła się na nich husaria i wycięła co do nogi. Na drugim zaś końcu ławy husarskiej bitwa nie ustawała ani na chwilę, bo tłok był mniejszy. Tam, przepasany Anusiną szarfą, szalał pan Longinus ze swoim Zerwikapturem. Nazajutrz po bitwie rycerze ze zdziwieniem oglądali te miejsca, a pokazując sobie ręce poodwalane wraz z ramionami, rozcięte głowy od czoła do brody, ciała rozchlastane straszliwie na dwie połowy, całą drogę ludzkich i końskich trupów, szeptali wzajem do siebie: „Patrzcie, tu walczył Podbipięta!” Sam książę trupy oglądał i choć nazajutrz bardzo był różnymi wieściami stroskany, dziwić się raczył, bo takich cięć zgoła dotąd w życiu nie widział. Ale tymczasem walka zdawała się zbliżać ku końcowi. Ciężka jazda ruszyła znowu naprzód, goniąc przed sobą pułki zaporoskie, które pod górę ku miastu się chroniły. Reszcie uciekających przecięły odwrót chorągwie Kuszla i Poniatowskiego. Otoczeni bronili się z rozpaczą, póki nie wyginęli do nogi, lecz śmiercią swoją zbawili innych, bo gdy w dwie godziny potem pierwszy Wierszułł z nadwornymi Tatary wszedł do miasta, już tam ani jednego Kozaka nie zastał. Nieprzyjaciel korzystając z ciemności, bo deszcze zgasiły pożar, nabrał w lot czczych wozów w mieście i otaborzywszy się z szybkością Kozakom tylko właściwą, za miasto za rzekę uszedł zniszczywszy za sobą mosty. Uwolniono owych kilkudziesięciu szlachty broniących się w zameczku. Prócz tego kazał książę Wierszułłowi pokarać mieszczan, którzy się byli z kozactwem połączyli, a sam ruszył w pogoń. Ale taboru bez armat i piechoty zdobyć nie mógł. Nieprzyjaciel zyskawszy na czasie przez spalenie mostów, gdyż rzekę daleko groblą należało obchodzić, uchodził tak szybko, Iż pomęczone konie książęcej jazdy zaledwie go doścignąć mogły. Atoli Kozacy, lubo sławni z obrony w taborach, nie bronili się tak mężnie jak zwykle. Straszna pewność, iż sam książę ich ściga, tak dalece odebrała im serca, że zupełnie o swym ocaleniu zwątpili. I byłby pewnie na nich przyszedł kres, bo po całonocnej strzelaninie urwał już pan Baranowski czterdzieści wozów i dwie armaty, gdyby nie wojewoda kijowski, któren się dalszej pogoni sprzeciwił i swoich ludzi cofnął. Przyszło o to między nim a księciem do ostrych przymówek, które wielu pułkowników słyszało. – Czemuż to wasza mość – pytał książę – chcesz teraz nieprzyjaciela poniechać, gdyś w bitwie z taką rezolucją przeciwko niemu stawał? Sławę, której wieczorem nabyłeś, rankiem przez opieszałość swą utracisz. – Mości książę –odparł wojewoda – nie wiem, jaki duch w was mieszka, alem ja człowiek z ciała i kości, po pracy spoczynku potrzebuję – i moi ludzie także. Zawsze ja będę na nieprzyjaciela tak szedł, jakom dziś szedł, gdy czoło stawi, ale pobitego już i uciekającego nie będę gonił. – Wybić ich do nogi! – zakrzyknął książę. – I cóż z tego? – rzecze wojewoda. – Tych wybijemy, przyjdzie starszy Krzywonos. Popali, poniszczy, dusz nagubi, jako ten w Strzyżawce nagubił – i za zaciekłość naszą nieszczęśni ludzie zapłacą. – O, widzę – już zawołał z gniewem książę – że wasza mość wraz z kanclerzem i z tymi ich regimentarzami do pokojowej fakcji należysz, która by układami chciała bunt gasić, ale przez Bóg żywy! nie będzie z tego nic póki u mnie szabla w garści! A Tyszkiewicz na to: – Nie do fakcji ja już należę, ale do Boga, bom stary i wkrótce mi przed Nim stanąć przyjdzie. A że nie chcę, by mnie zbyt wielkie brzemię krwi w wojnie domowej przelanej obciążało, temu się, wasza książęca mość, nie dziw... Jeżeliś zaś wasza książęca mość krzyw o to, że cię regimentarstwo minęło, tedy tak powiem: z męstwa należało ci się słusznie, wszelako może i lepiej, żeć go nie dali, bo ty byś bunt, ale z nim razem i tę nieszczęsną ziemię we krwi utopił. Jowiszowe brwi Jeremiego ściągnęły się, kark mu napęczniał, a oczy poczęły ciskać takie błyskawice, że wszyscy obecni struchleli o wojewodę, ale wtem zbliżył się szybko pan Skrzetuski i rzekł: – Wasza książęca mość, są wieści o starszym Krzywonosie. Zaraz więc umysł księcia w inną zwrócił się stronę i gniew na wojewodę w nim osłabł. Tymczasem wprowadzono przybyłych z wieściami czterech ludzi, w tym dwóch starych błahoczestywych księży, którzy ujrzawszy księcia rzucili się przed nim na kolana. – Ratuj, władyko, ratuj! – powtarzali wyciągając ku niemu ręce. – Skąd wy? – pytał książę. – My z Połonnego. Starszy Krzywonos obległ zamek i miasto; jeśli twoja szabla nad jego karkiem nie zawiśnie, tedy zginiemy wszyscy. Na to książę: – O Połonnem ja wiem, iż się tam siła ludu schroniło, ale jak mnie doniesiono, najwięcej Rusinów. Zasługa to wasza przed Bogiem, iż zamiast połączyć się z buntem, opór mu dajecie, przy matce stawając, jednak boję się zdrady jakowej od was, takiej, jak w Niemirowie doznałem. Na to posłańcy poczęli przysięgać na wszystkie świętości niebieskie, że jako zbawiciela, tak księcia wyczekują, i myśl zdrady w głowie im nawet nie postała. Jakoż i szczerze mówili. Krzywonos bowiem obległszy ich w pięćdziesiąt tysięcy ludu, poprzysiągł im zgubę dlatego właśnie, że będąc Rusinami nie chcieli się z buntem łączyć. Książę przyrzekł im pomoc, ale ponieważ główne siły jego były w Bystrzyku, musiał więc na nie czekać. Wysłańcy odeszli z pociechą w sercu, on zaś zwrócił się do wojewody kijowskiego i rzekł: – Przebaczcie, wasza mość! Widzę już sam, iż trzeba Krzywonosa zaniechać, aby Krzywonosa dosięgnąć. Młodszy dłużej na powróz może poczekać. Sądzę też, iż mnie nie odstąpicie w tej nowej imprezie. – Jako żywo! – rzecze wojewoda. Wnet ozwały się trąby oznajmiając chorągwiom zagnanym za taborem, by się ściągały na powrót. Trzeba też było spocząć i dać „oddech” koniom. Wieczorem nadciągnęła cała dywizja z Bystrzyka, a z nią poseł, pan Stachowicz, od wojewody bracławskiego. Pisał pan Kisiel do księcia list pełen uwielbienia, że jako drugi Mariusz ojczyznę z ostatniej toni ratuje, pisał też o radości, jaką przybycie księcia z Zadnieprza we wszystkich sercach wzbudziło, winszował mu zwycięstw – ale w końcu listu pokazały się przyczyny, dla których był pisany. Oto pan z Brusiłowa oświadczał, że układy rozpoczęte, że on sam z innymi komisarzami udaje się do Białocerkwi i ma nadzieję Chmielnickiego powstrzymać i ukontentować. Na koniec prosił księcia, by do czasu układów nie nastawał tak bardzo na Kozaków i o ile można, kroków wojennych zaprzestał. Gdyby doniesiono księciu, że całe jego Zadnieprze zniszczone, a wszystkie grody z ziemią zrównane, nie bolałby tak srodze, jako się nad tym listem rozbolał. Byli przy tym obecni pan Skrzetuski, pan Baranowski, pan Zaćwilichowski, obaj Tyszkiewiczowie i Kierdeje. Książę rękoma oczy zakrył, w tył głowę przewrócił, jakoby strzałą w serce trafiony. – Hańba! hańba! Boże! dajże mnie już polec prędzej, abym na takie rzeczy nie patrzył! Cisza zapanowała głęboka między obecnymi, a książę mówił dalej: – Nie chcę ja żyć w tej Rzeczypospolitej, bo dziś wstydzić się za nią przychodzi. Oto czerń kozacka i chłopska zalała krwią ojczyznę, z pogaństwem się przeciw własnej matce połączyła. Pobici hetmani, zniesione wojska, zdeptana sława narodu; zgwałcony majestat, popalone kościoły, wyrżnięci księża, szlachta, pohańbione niewiasty, a na te klęski i na tę hańbę, na której wspomnienie samo pomarliby nasi przodkowie – czymże odpowiada ta Rzeczpospolita? Oto ze zdrajcą, z hańbicielem swym, ze sprzymierzeńcem pogan układy rozpoczyna i kontentację mu obiecuje! O Boże! daj śmierć, powtarzam, bo nie żyć nam na świecie, którzy dyshonor ojczyzny czujemy i głowy dla niej niesiemy w ofierze. Wojewoda kijowski milczał, a pan Krzysztof, podsędek bracławski, ozwał się po chwili: – Pan Kisiel nie stanowi Rzeczypospolitej. Książę na to: – Nie mów mnie waszmość o panu Kisielu, bo wiem dobrze, iż ma on całą partię za sobą: utrafił on w myśl prymasa i kanclerza, i księcia Dominika, i wielu panów, którzy dziś w czasie interregnum rządy w Rzeczypospolitej sprawują i majestat jej przedstawiają, a raczej hańbią ją słabością wielkiego narodu niegodną, bo nie układami, ale krwią ten ogień gasić należy, bo lepiej dla narodu rycerskiego ginąć niż się upodlić i kontempt całego świata dla siebie obudzić. I znowu książę zakrył rękoma oczy – widok był to zaś tak żałosny tego bólu i żalu, że pułkownicy zgoła nie wiedzieli, co czynić ze łzami, które im do oczu nabiegły. – Mości książę – ośmielił się ozwać Zaćwilichowski – niechże oni szermują językiem, my mieczem będziem dalej szermowali. – Zaiste – odpowiedział książę – i na tę myśl rozdziera się serce: co czynić nam dalej przystoi? Oto, mości panowie, słysząc o klęsce ojczyzny przyszliśmy tu przez płonące lasy i nieprzebyte błota, nie śpiąc, nie jedząc, ostatnich sił dobywając, by tę matkę naszą od zagłady i hańby ratować. Ręce mdleją nam od pracy, głód skręca kiszki, rany bolą – my zaś na trud nie baczym, byle nieprzyjaciela pohamować. Mówiono na mnie, żem krzyw, iż mnie regimentarstwo minęło. Niechże cały świat sądzi, czy godniejsi ci, co je dostali, a ja Boga i waszmościów na świadki biorę, że tak jak i wy nie dla nagrody i dostojeństw niosę krew swą w ofierze, ale z czystej ku ojczyźnie miłości. Ale gdy my ostatni dech z piersi wydajemy – cóż nam donoszą? Oto, że panowie w Warszawie, a pan Kisiel w Huszczy kontentację dla tego nieprzyjaciela obmyślają? Hańba! hańba!!! – Zdrajca Kisiel!– zawołał pan Baranowski. Na to pan Stachowicz, człowiek poważny i śmiały, wstał i zwracając się ku Baranowskiemu rzekł: – Przyjacielem panu wojewodzie bracławskiemu będąc i posłując od niego, nie pozwolę, by go tu zdrajcą zwali. I jemu też broda od zgryzoty zbielała – a ojczyźnie służy tak, jak rozumie, może mylnie, ale uczciwie! Książę nie słyszał tej odpowiedzi, bo pogrążył się w myślach i boleści. Baranowski nie śmiał też w obecności jego burdy robić; więc tylko oczy swe stalowe utkwił w panu Stachowiczu, jakby mu chciał rzec: „Znajdę cię!”, i rękę na głowni miecza położył – tymczasem jednak Jeremi ocucił się z zamyślenia i rzekł ponuro: – Nie ma tu innego wyboru, jeno albo posłuszeństwo złamać (boć w czasie bezkrólewia oni władzę sprawują), .albo honor ojczyzny, dla któregośmy pracowali, poświęcić... – Z nieposłuszeństwa wszystko zło w tej Rzeczypospolitej płynie – rzekł poważnie wojewoda kijowski. – Więc zezwolimy na pohańbienie ojczyzny? Więc jeśli jutro nam każą, byśmy z powrozem u szyi do Tuhaj–beja i Chmielnickiego poszli, tedy i to dla posłuszeństwa uczynim? – Veto! – ozwał się pan Krzysztof, podsędek bracławski. – Veto! – powtórzył pan Kierdej. Książę zwrócił się do pułkowników: – Mówcie, starzy żołnierze! – rzekł. Pan Zaćwilichowski głos zabrał: – Mości książę, ja mam lat siedmdziesiąt, jestem Rusin błahoczestywy, byłem komisarzem kozackim i ojcem mnie sam Chmielnicki nazywał. Prędzej bym powinien za układami przemawiać, ale jeśli mi rzec przyjdzie: „hańba” albo „wojna”, tedy jeszcze do grobu zstępując powiem : „wojna!” – Wojna! – powtórzył pan Skrzetuski. – Wojna, wojna! – powtórzyło kilkanaście głosów, między nimi pan Krzysztof, panowie Kierdeje, Baranowski i prawie wszyscy obecni. – Wojna! wojna! – Niechże się stanie wedle słów waszych – odrzekł poważnie książę– i buławą w otwarty list pana Kisiela uderzył. Ogniem i mieczem 27